


Of Marriages and Men

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Written for the prompt: Victor Zsasz longtime friend, and secretly in love with the woman who would become Mick Rory's wife. There's a good prompt for you. (Also she's Edward Nygma's sister





	Of Marriages and Men

“Hey Englishman, we gotta head to Gotham for a wedding,” Mick says sliding into his seat next to Leonard. Ignoring the questioning looks the others shoot his way.

“I’m sorry what? Since when do you know anyone that’s getting married?” Sara asks from besides Rip. 

“Since the groom is me,” Mick says.

“WHAT!!!!???” The members that are seated on the bridge shout in varying degrees of surprise causing the other members of the team to come running in or in Stein’s case rush in.

“What’s going on?” Ray asks looking at Nate who looks like he’s swallowed an egg.

“Rory is getting married,” Sara says and Ray looks at Mick and Snart.

“Congrats you two,” Ray says beaming.

“He’s not getting married to me,” Len says straight faced watching Ray’s face turn bright red and stammer over his apology. 

“Then who is he marrying?” Stein asks.

“Abigail Nygma, she lives in Gotham,” Mick says and Nate chokes on air.

“Nygma? As in Edward Nygma? Asinthemurdererknownastheriddler?” Nate says so face his words blend together and in takes a minute for everyone to figure out what he said.

“Yeah, me and Riddles go back a ways. Good guy, little weird and murdery but easy to handle,” Mick says with shrug.

“I...I don’t even know what to say,” Rip says.

“Say, Gideon plot a course for Gotham City 2017,” Len says and Rip stares at him for a minute before doing exactly that. They time Jump and they begin walking through the Gotham streets.

“So, how did you meet the lucky lady?” Sara asks staring down some guy who was staring at her chest.

“At Riddles wedding, I was one of his groomsmen,” Mick says with a shrug as out of nowhere a thug comes hurtling out of an alleyway only to be tackled by a man in black leather and hit with the butt of a handgun before being handed off to some women who look like they stepped out of a bondage video.

“Hey Zsasz,” Mick says and the man looks up and smiles at Mick and Len and there’s a smear of blood on his cheek, but no wound.

“Hey Mick, Snart. Sorry about that, but the little rat decided to run and tell Tabitha where the wedding was going to be held. Couldn’t let that happen,” Zsasz says holstering his gun and looking over at the Legends.

“So, these are the heroes you decided to run off with. Can’t say I’m impressed,” Zsasz says wiping the blood off his cheek.

“Play nice Victor, not everyone can be as interesting as the people you work with,” Mick says.

“Whatever. Are you ready to head the lounge and get ready? We might have some clothes for your... friends,” Zsasz says.

“No thanks we brought our own,” Sara says holding up her garment bag as the others do too.

“Alright, no weapons will be allowed in the church so you have to leave them at the lounge,” Zsasz says.

“Is that smart? What if someone attacks the church?” Ray asks.

“I meant you heroes can’t have any weapons. Don’t want to risk you trying to bring some of our guests to the GCPD,” Zsasz says leading the way through the streets of Gotham.

“And if your guests try to harm us?” Sara asks.

“Everyone attending knows better than to so much as cough at this wedding,” Zsasz says leading them into a nightclub.

“Where are Riddles and Puffy?” Mick asks laying his jacket on one of the chairs.

“The Boss is upstairs getting Abbey to go to the church, which means I have to go do my Maid of Honor duties. Nygma is in the back with your suits,” Zsasz says giving them a playful salute before heading up the stairs.

“Who the hell was that?” Sara asks staring after him.

“Victor Zsasz, he’s Abbey’s best friend and a close friend of mine. He is also a hitman and assassin and sometimes acts as a bodyguard to Riddles and Puffy, mostly Puffy,” Mick says.

“I’ve asked you not to call me that Mick,” a thin man with hair that spikes up a little and a limp says from the hallway.

“Who are you?” Ray asks.

“Oswald Cobblepot-Nygma, soon to be Mick’s in-law,” Oswald says limping over to grab Mick by the collar with strength that doesn’t possible for his slight frame, and says, “Now come on we have to get you ready for the wedding or Abbey will have my head. I’ve already sent Fries to search the church and help Zsasz’s girls with guarding the church. 

“That poser is going to protect us?” Len asks.

“Play nice Lenny, he’s been through alot and he did compliment your gun on being able to achieve absolute zero,” Mick says and Len rolls his eyes.

“Fine, it is very nice of him to offer his services, will Firefly be joining him?” Len asks.

“Yes, those two don’t fully get along yet but they aren’t trying to kill each other. They remind me a lot of you two,” Oswald says and Len and Mick smile and quickly change into their clothes for the ceremony and Mick steps out into the hallway only to get spun around back into the room and the door shut only being able to catch sight of Abbey’s face.

“It’s bad luck to see the wedding dress!” Zsasz says through the door and Mick hears people quickly moving towards the door, as several people come in.

“Hey Abbey, Zsasz, Ed. Where’s Mick and Snart?” One of the men says.

“Back here Hartley,” Len calls and Hartley heads towards them.

“Oh, I convinced Sam to take you to the church by mirror. This way you can get ready quicker,” Hartley says and Sam tilts an imaginary hat and offers his hand. Abbey takes it and then takes Zsasz hand and they travel through the mirror.

“If everyone at the church Hart?” Mick asks finally getting out of the room and shooting an annoyed look at Ed.

“Yeah, and James and Axel are busy distracting GCPD with Jerome, it scares me how well those three get along but they’ll do well as a distraction,” Hartley says running a hand through his hair and then he sees the Legends.

“Are these the heroes?” Hartley asks and Mick nods.

“Which of them is Rip?” Hartley asks and Mick points him out. Hartley goes right up to Rip and punches him, “don’t ever call Mick stupid ever again or it won’t be me you’ll be dealing with, it’ll be the rest of the rogues,” Hartley says and then glares at the rest of the Legends letting them know that goes for them too. 

“What about Mark?” Len asks.

“He’ll be sitting on the roof across from the church making sure it doesn’t rain and that the sun will stay out,” Hartley says.

“You’re not mad that your date will be playing weatherman?” Len asks.

“A little, but Mark says he’ll spend all day with me when we get back to Central,” Hartley says with a smile.

“And? Will he be coming to the reception?” Mick asks.

“He better, I want to dance with him,” Hartley says.

“Play your cards right and the next wedding might be ours,” someone says from the door.

“Hey Mark,” Hartley says pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey Hart, you left your phone in my coat, Digger is trying to get a hold of you to help him deal with the set up for the reception. Lisa and the decorator are having a fight,” Mark says.

“Can’t Shawna help?”

“She’s helping Abbey dress, since Zsasz can’t really be in there with her naked,” Mark says.

“Why not? They’ve seen each other naked before,” Mick says.

“WHAT!”

“Abbey came back from college one Christmas and they went ice skating and she fell through and Zsasz pulled her out and switched her clothes for his,” Mick says with a shrug.

“You really don’t seem very nervous about this marriage,” Stein observes.

“Why should I Abbey is a sweetheart,” Mick says as Hartley leaves with Mark and Sam pops through the mirror.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep your feet and hands inside the ride at all times,” Sam says offering his hand and everyone takes it and Zsasz shows Mick and Len to their places as Groom and best man before rushing back out to do his Maid of Honor duties. 

“Nervous?” Len whispers to Mick.

“No. I think Zsasz is more nervous than I am,” Mick says.

“I mean he should be, the love of his life is about to marry someone else. It’s like a bad rom-com,” Len says.

“Uh-oh, if even you can tell he’s in love with her than he’s really not doing a good job hiding his feelings,” Mick says as Ed begins walking Abigail down the aisle, Zsasz holding up the train with Lisa right behind him, and then passes Mick her hand before going to sit down. Everyone else takes their places and the Priest does his thing and wham! Bam! Thank you Ma’am! Mick and Abigail are married and Mick gives her a kiss and they head out to the reception where Mick and Abbey have their dance before they begin dancing with the others and Abbey and Zsasz dance.

“So, are you going to need some time off for the honeymoon?” Sara asks and Mick shakes his head.

“No,” Mick says as the reception eventually winds down and everyone starts heading home, Ed and Oswald give Abbey a kiss on each cheek before while Mick and Zsasz shake hands and she and Zsasz get into a car and drive off.

Ed gives his husband a kiss before going over to Mick and thanking him.

“Where are Zsasz and her going?” Ray asks.

“On the honeymoon,” Mick says.

“You’re letting another man go on a honeymoon with your wife?” Stein asks.

“What? It’s not like Abbey and I were in love. She and Victor are in love, but a lot of people in Gotham like going after loved ones so we had to come up with a deterrent. And what’s a bigger deterrent than the biggest team of supervillains and metahumans?” Mick says.

“WHAT! That wedding was fake,” Ray says.

“Yeah Haircut. I thought you all knew Lenny and I have been together for thirty years,” Mick says kissing Len as the Legends grumble and head back to the Waverider.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open at @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr or just come say hi


End file.
